


Candle

by MsCashew



Series: Fandot Creativity [14]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Arguing Pilots, Fandot Creativity, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Over a game, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: A loud crack later, and darkness. . .For Fandot Creativity Night - Prompt: 'Candle'





	

Thunder struck, lightening lit up the sky.

It was absolutely pouring cats and dogs.

But they were nestled within Douglas’ home, happily playing a board game, music in the background, while supper was cooking away in the oven.

“You can’t move there!" 

Well, happily as in… Just playing.

"If you looked at the rules again, sir, you’ll clearly see that I’m able to move _there_ , as well as there, and **there** , but I chose _there_ as it will help me in winning this bloody game.”

“Stop saying ‘there’! Just, just look at the rules again. I’m sure something says that you can’t move ther-, to that location.” He finishes, face burning in anger.

“You know, you have a point **_there_**.” Douglas cocks his eyebrow, a light smirk on his face.

“Douglas, I -!" 

With another boom of thunder; they were suddenly swallowed in darkness, causing Martin to squeak out with a sound of fear.

"Douglas?” He murmurs, hand feeling across the table for his partner, feeling that broad hand find his.

“It’s alright. Power just went out,” Martin heard his reassuring words, feeling his hand being squeezed, it instantly relaxing him.

“Come on. Let’s find the fuse box.” He continued, pulling Martin with him to the kitchen.

After sauntering about in the dark for a minute; they made it to the fuse box, Douglas finally dropping Martin’s hand.

With a flip and a switch: Nothing happened. 

“Well, this isn’t good.” Douglas mutters to himself, Martin  instantly tensing once again.

“No power?”

Douglas must have heard his unease in his voice, as Martin feels his strong arms wrap around him, hugging him tight.  
  
“It’s alright, love. It’s fine. We’ll just get the candles out and light them up, yes?” Martin nods against his chest, feeling a kiss in his curls, “Terrific.”

So they ended their game night with a candle lit dinner instead, which, turned very flirty with brushing foots, teasing words and kisses shared here and there.

Which also lead Douglas lighting a fire in the small hearth, they ending up just curling up together on the sofa in front of the warmth, sharing sweet kisses and love.

Though, later, Martin did check the rule book… 

Douglas could move his piece where he had chosen to.

Damn. 

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I love my Marlas. UwU ❤
> 
> I do so hope you all enjoy. :) If you'd like to see some more fan things (art and the like); there's a whole slew of it over at my tumblr. I'm a-drab-lunacy over there. :)
> 
> ❤


End file.
